


she's a jolly roger 'til she answers for her crimes

by ProfessorESP



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Assassins, Drabbles, Gen, Poison, Smuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorESP/pseuds/ProfessorESP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both being members of Europa's rather small community of professional killers, Violetta and Bang meet a lot.</p><p>That doesn't mean Violetta has to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's a jolly roger 'til she answers for her crimes

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to flex my writing muscle with some drabbles with GG ladies, and this assassins au prompt post (http://frenchkey.tumblr.com/post/113716446746/assassin-aus) was too good to resist. 
> 
> Title is a slightly modified line from Steely Dan's "My Rival"

Violetta had almost reached the mark’s bedroom when she saw a flash of red and white around the corner.

Oh no. _Hell_ no.

“What are you _doing_ here?” she hissed, fading out of the darkness. Dupree didn’t even flinch, instead breaking into a wide, shit eating grin.

“Violetta!” she exclaimed, not even bothering to keep her voice down. Probably because she’d already killed half the guards. “Are you here to off this asshole too?”

Violetta was going to kill Tarvek. She was going to kill Tarvek _so dead._

* * *

 Violetta waited until the last crate was unloaded before counting out her payment. She’d dealt with smugglers before, and while Bangladesh DuPree had as reasonable a reputation as you could expect from a sadistic pirate Queen, Violetta wasn’t ready to take any chances.

“So,” DuPree said, leaning on one of the crates in a way that would have been considered seductive from anyone not already wearing the tightest sweater ever knitted, “why do you need this much Ricin anyway?”

Violetta dropped the last coin into her bag and raised an eyebrow. “You’ve obviously never met my family.”

* * *

 Violetta slid silently back into the cabin and propped her feet up on the seat. Zeetha opened her eyes briefly, just long enough to check that it really was Violetta, before pretending to sleep again.

“Problems?”

Violetta almost laughed. “Problems? Yeah, we have problems. Mainly the fact that there are only two people on this airship that aren’t trained, professional assassins, and I’m looking at one.”

Zeetha opened one eye. “It’s a small airship. That’s what, thirty-five to fifty people? Assuming they’re obeying the max capacity.”

Violetta snorted. “Forty three, actually. And that’s the first part of the lesson on airship assassinations.”

Zeetha sighed and sat up, stretching her arms overhead in a way that made her back pop. “So who’s the other one?”

“What?”

“You said there are two people on this ship that aren’t assassins. Who’s the other one?”

Violetta opened her mouth to answer. The door to the cabin slid open, hitting the far side with a bang. DuPree stood in the doorway proudly, already holding a pistol in one hand.

“Who’s ready to slaughter a whole lot of people?” she asked cheerfully.


End file.
